Adicta RWSM
by bree vandecamp
Summary: Albus miró a su prima con reprobación mientras daba un largo trago a esa bebida. Esa época. Era un completo estrés para todos, estaban a punto de hacer sus TIMOS, y por culpa de ese pequeño estrés Rose Weasley se había hecho adicta. Indignado, Albus se fue de la biblioteca y Scorpius recordó como había llegado a manos de Rose semejante droga. E


Albus miró a su prima con reprobación mientras daba un largo trago a esa bebida. Esa época. Era un completo estrés para todos, estaban a punto de hacer sus TIMOS, y por culpa de ese pequeño estrés Rose Weasley se había hecho adicta.

Indignado, Albus se fue de la biblioteca y Scorpius recordó como había llegado a manos de Rose semejante droga. Era una tarde calurosa y la pelirroja estaba en la biblioteca al borde de un ataque de nervios ya que aún no había acabado sus deberes y debía estudiar, cuando de la nada, apareció James, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Hola prima- saludó James – Te veo nerviosa

-para nada- contestó Rose- tengo mil cosas que hacer y no me concentro

- Prueba con esto- dijo simplemente James y dejo la lata ante la chica que la miró con el ceño fruncido – es solo una bebida muggle Rosie

James se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de su prima y simplemente se largo ya que de lejos, había divisado a la chica que "acosaba".

Rose dudó, mientras Albus y Scorpius inspeccionaban la lata. De repente, para sorpresa de los chicos, la pelirroja cogió la lata y dio un pequeño sorbo.

Era un sabor raro. Era dulce y ácido, incluso salado. Rose leyó el nombre "Red Bull" y la inscripción de abajo "revitaliza cuerpo y mente".

-Pues esta rico- dijo Rose contenta

-Déjame probar- Scorpius se la arrebató a Rose y dio un sorbo, y acto seguido lo escupió- Esta asqueroso.

Rose negó con la cabeza y bebió el resto de la bebida que la ayudo a concentrarse y acabar los deberes. Scorpius pensaba que nunca más volvería a ver ese tipo de bebida, pero desde ese día Rose, siempre llevaba una consigo.

-Rose- llamó el rubio mientras la chica saboreaba su bebida- Al se ha enfadado por tu pequeña adicción

-Scorpius- dijo la chica mirando al rubio con un mohín- me ayuda a estudiar

-Pero Rose…-se quejó el chico- eso es tu subconsciente, seguro que si James te hubiera dicho que besar al calamar gigante te ayudaría lo habrías hecho.

Rose bufó y se levantó para ir a buscar un libro. Scorpius estaba decidido a quitar esa adicción de su amiga y cuando esta se fue, aprovecho para vaciar la lata.

Rose regresó y al notar esto empezó a hiperventilar

Necesito más- dijo la chica- voy a por más

Y salió como un rayo. Scorpius salió detrás de la chica y la alcanzo justo en el pasillo del quinto piso.

-Oye Rose- dijo el chico reteniéndola contra la pared- ya basta

-Scorpius. No lo entiendes- se quejo Rose- me ayuda a liberar tensiones.

-Pero Rose – rebatió el chico- Es mental

-No lo es- contestó Rose

-Si- bufó Scorpius temiendo caer en una de las mil peleas que solía tener con la pelirroja

-que no- volvió a contestar Rose

-que si- se quejó Scorpius

- no- Rose estaba poniendo ya cara de enfado- pongámonos en que si que fuera mental, ¿Acaso conoces algo mejor para liberar tensiones?

Scorpius sonrió de lado arrogantemente y sin esperar a que Rose pudiera añadir algo más la beso. Fue un beso largo y delicado.

Rose simplemente se dejo llevar y inundar por ese "sabor" a menta de Scorpius mientras que él la besaba con ganas intentando prestar más atención al "sabor" de fresas de Rose, que al rastro de esa odiosa bebida muggle que había quedado en la boca de la chica.

Scorpius lentamente se separó, estaba un poco ruborizado, pero sonrió de nuevo arrogantemente y dijo

-Esta manera- añadió ante una patidifusa Rose- es mucho mejor, y aunque puede resultar adictiva, no creo que cause ningún daño.

Scorpius se fue con paso seguro dejando a Rose hiperventilando y justo cuando este doblaba la esquina Rose añadió

-Espera que se enteré mi primo James y verás cómo esta manera si puede causar daño…-dijo Rose por lo bajo para sí- Matará a Scorpius….Necesito un té de menta.

Y Rose corrió a la cocina para intentar degustar de nuevo ese sabor a menta, aunque ni de cerca se parecía al de Scorpius.

Scorpius llegó a la sala común con una sonrisa de lo más tonta que no paso desapercibida para Albus

-Oye ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Al- ¿es que has bebido tu también esa bebida muggle, Red Bull y te has quedado tonto?

- No- contestó Scorpius ruborizándose al recordar el beso- A mi esa bebida me ha dado alas.

-¿Alas?- repitió Albus viendo como su amigo desaparecía por las escaleras de los dormitorios- Mañana mismo amenazó a Rose para que deje esa bebida.


End file.
